hum honge na juda kabhi
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys its on dareya after sunday epi I am very sad and I know you guys are also sad and waiting for Friday so I write a story on dareya to show no one can separate them ha plz read and review I hope you will fell better after reading it ha plz read its after their marriage how they manage their life after marriage and understand each other felling help become power of eachothe


**hey guys it on dareya sunday kay epi nay mujhe boht sad kardiya mujhe khuch acha nahi lag raha hai I hope saab theak hojay main next wala epi ise liya dealh rahi hu kay saaab theak ho aghar na hua na to main cid hi nahi deakkho gi paka ha so zaya da long nahi hai bas main dareya ko kareebkarna chate thi to leakh rahi hu romance hai ha **

**AFTER CASE OF CID GIRAFTARE **

but in this story daya hand is not broken ha he have come marks on head chest and back he come back to his house dareya are married in this story

IN DAREYA ROOM

shreya enter in room see daya is standing near a window she go closer to him and hug him from behind lightly daya turn and look at her face her eyes are teary

daya(cup her face )kiy hua ha ro kiyon rahi ho ab to main theak hu na tunahre pass hu tumhara daya tumhare pass hai

shreya ;daya aop phir kabhi mujhse dur maat jana warna main maar jao gi main ap ke bina nahi rah sakti main boht daar gai thi kay nkahi ap ko kuch hogia to main

daya;shhhhhhh bas ha chup hojao ha khuch nahi hau mujhe main theak hu yaar tumany to zindage bhar mera sath denay ka wad kiya hai na to abhi se marne ki batay karnay lagi ha abhi to sirf two weeks huay hai humare shade ko aur abhi taak hum ek dusray kay sath ache se time bhi nahi bita pay hai weeding night bhi nahi manaye aur honey moon to dur ki baat hai saab ap ni weeding night kitnay ache se manatay hai aur hum case slove kara rahai thay

shreya ;ha na aur phir ap kidnap bhi hogai thay aur ab mileay hai

(a/n dareya ki shade ko sirf two week huay hai aur who abhi taak apni weeding night nahi mana sakay hai who ek case slove kar nay kay liay gai thay aur waha daya kidnap hogiya tha aur ab mila hai )

daya;ha

shrey a;boht chot aye hai dard ho raha hai na

daya;ha who dressing change karni hai back bhi chot hai (he say naughtily )

shreyal;;(blush )main first aid kit lay kar ati hu

and she went from their and after sometime come with first aid kit and put it on table go closer to daya and open his shirt button slowly slowly and then move behind him remove his shirt and then through it on bed take a cotton piece and dip it in liquid and then then press on his wound he flinch in pain she blow air on his wound he fell better and then do dressing of his wound and then come in front of him apply cream on his wound on chest he fell pain she blow air on his wound and then kiss on wound he fell better and smile and then she apply cream on his head he remove hairs from her face she flinch and then he move his finger on her lips she flinch and try to move he hold her hand and she crash on his chest and then he remove hairs and kiss her forehead she release her self and move he hold her both hands from behind and hug her she gasped in pleasure and rest her head on his shirt less chest and then he turn her cup her face kiss her forehead ,eyes,cheeks,and then lips (its not first time he is kissing her but first time after their marriage they come closer they do romance before marriage but in limits today they are going to cross all limits so she is scared and nervous )he kiss her neck and then shoulder remove pin from her shoulder and her sarre pala fall down he hold her pala and remove it she spin due to his act he remove her pala and she crash on his chest now she is in blouse and paticoat she shiver on his touch he hug her from behind and wrap his hand around her waist and press his hand on her stomach she flinch and then he kiss back of her neck moving down kissing her back her heart beat is running like horse she is shivering and flinching due to his kisses and touches he open the door of her blouse and kiss her shoulder remove her blouse she turn and hug him tightly he hold her up in his arms and laid her on bed remove hairs from her face kiss her forehead ,eyes,nose,cheeks,lips,neck and moving down kissing every inch of her body kiss her chest and upper body she move her fingers in his hairs and he is moving down kissing her wildly kiss her stomach suck her and bit her moving down kissing her belly and then lick her navel and he move down remove her paticoat and kiss her moving down kissing her and then kiss her legs and then come back kiss her lips she turn and come on his top remove his inner shirt and then kiss his neck and shoulder and then his chest kiss his stomach and remove his pant he is surprise but happy to see her close and then he turn her and place her self between her legs kiss her lips and enter her she moan and break the kiss tears come in her eyes he suck her tears again enter she control her moan gasp in pleasure and move her finger in his hairs he kiss her lips and then spilled his seeds in her and cover her with blanket and both sleep in each other arms

**A/N kiasa hai ha short and romantic sunday kay epi nay boht sad kar dia hai khuch kar nay ko dil hi nahi kar raha hai agher dareya ko ek hi nahi karna tha to un ka pair hi kiyon banayia ha agher who alag huay to amin cid hi nahi deakho gi paka ha maine tocid deakhna 2012 main choda tha per mere friend any batayia kay dareya pair ban raha hai cid main to main phir se deakhne lagi per ab na main cid deakhna to chodo gi aur aghar dareya alag huay to main na cid kay director ,producer aur saab se important writer ka murder kar du gi aoh bhi use tarikay se jo unho nay cid main batay thay ha nahi to plz review ha thanks for reading I know ap saab bhi boht sab hoagay bas jaldi Friday a jay to pata chalay agay kiya hoga jaldi guzrae kaal Thursday ha **

**bye take care **

**your sundas **


End file.
